Piacevole Amore
by Jumpinsoraa
Summary: This fanfiction contains a lot of romance. AxJ.


**Piacevole Amore**

_2 days after Franz Hopper's death_

A pink haired girl wrapped her arms around her doll, Mr. Puck. She pressed his tiny body against her chest; the tiny elf brought back a several memories of her limited time with her family. One of them was about her father playing her favorite song on the piano.

_Twinkle, twinkle little star how I wonder what you are. _

It seemed to echo in her mind, the lovely melody always brought tears to her eyes.

"Father.", Aelita whispered, "Why did you have to go?"

The pink-haired girl couldn't hold the tears back anymore; she allowed the tiny tears seep out of her eyes. Her father's sacrifice was embedded in her memories forever. She could still see the flying manta shoot the large orb that was her father.

_Xana ruined my life. _

The AI was gone now, thanks to the multi-agent program but she still couldn't forgive the demonic monstrosity that had plagued her and her friends' lives. She wished she could force him to revive her father, make him suffer for all the things he tried to do to them.

_Xana's dead and he's going to stay that way. _

"Daddy." Aelita uttered a soft sob. She couldn't take it anymore; these memories were just too-

"Aelita?" said a soft voice. Jeremy opened her door. "Uh, may I come in?"

Aelita nodded, she wiped the tell-tale tears off her flushed face.

Her benevolent prince entered her dorm and gingerly closed the wooden door. Jeremy looked at Aelita's face; it didn't take a computer genius to figure out what Aelita was thinking.

"Look…Aelita…I-I…" Jeremy stuttered, he was choosing his words wisely, he did not want to so say anything that sounded remotely insensitive. Sometimes he said insensitive things by accident; it was one of the many flaws he possessed.

"It's ok Jeremy. I know I can't change what-"

"Aelita, please, what happened to Franz was not your fault."

"Yes, yes it was!" Aelita clenched her hand into a tight fist. She couldn't hold back the rage she was feeling at herself. "He took the shot that was meant for me! He would still be alive if it hadn't been for me!"

The computer genius took a seat on the bed, next to his angel.

_You have to be brave Jeremy. Just this once-_

"Your father helped us save the world Aelita. Franz willingly sacrificed himself to create a better world for his only child." Jeremy said.

Aelita nodded and placed her doll in her lap.

"You're right but…" the pink-haired girl felt more tears protrude from her eyes. "…but I miss him Jeremy! He was my only family! I feel so lonely." She sobbed.

"That's not true." Jeremy said in a gentle tone that seemed to soothe her anger.

Aelita glanced at the computer genius.

"Yumi, Odd, Ulrich and I are your friends Aelita, we all care about you." Jeremy felt his cheeks redden. "I'm here Aelita and I lo-"

_Pull it together Jeremy! C'mon, don't be a coward, tell her how you feel._

Aelita blushed as well.

Jeremy raised his trembling hand in front of her, Aelita slowly took it.

_No, no. Don't stutter like an idiot like you always do, just spit it out…_

Jeremy felt his heart rapidly beating against his chest.

"A-Aelita-I l-love about you so much, I don't want you to feel sad anymore. I want you to be happy."

The pink-haired girl smiled.

_Oh Jeremy…_

This boy changed her life. He was the first one who spoke to her when she woke up from her deep sleep. He rescued her from her victual prison by spending all of his time on the computer. He did so many things to help her become a normal human again. Jeremy and his friends saved her from spending her time in the darkness with Xana. They gave her another chance to live.

"I'm grateful for everything you did for me." She gently wrapped her thin arms around her kind prince; she could smell his pleasant scent.

Jeremy uttered a soft gasp.

"Thank you for being here for me."

_Calm down, take a deep breath._

"Y-yeah, you're wel-"

The pink-haired girl pressed her lips against his before he could finish his sentence. Jeremy's lips trembled for a second but he finally managed to get over his shyness and he gave her a hug and kissed her as well.

"You won't be lonely ever again because I'll always be here for you." Jeremy said with an embarrassed but sweet smile.

FIN


End file.
